The Revive
by vampire kiyomi
Summary: Amu is just an ordinary girl when one day two guys come and say she's the princess of the lost kingdom of Shugo Chara that was destroyed by the neighboring kingdom Easter. Full Summary inside Rated T *Amuto*
1. Chapter 1

**Vk: HEY peoples i'm back!**

**Ikuto: it's about time**

**Amu: don't be mean Ikuto**

**Vk: yeah and all that matters is that i'm making a new story right now**

**Ikuto: why haven't you come back sooner**

**Vk: sorry i was doing school crap all summer from where i missed so much and already had so much to do for this school year like beta club crap and school work but the good thing is that there is no more hospital**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: ok**

**Vk: well we need to get this story going **

**Amu & Ikuto: vampire kiyomi does not own shugo chara **

**Vk: enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

There was once a peaceful kingdom called Shugo Chara and the kingdom was as happy as they could be. Then one day Easter, a kingdom that was very envious of its neighbor attacked and won. The king and queen had sent their only daughter, princess Amu, to a far away dimension so she could be away from danger. Now 14 years later the knights of Shugo Chara have been ordered to bring back their princess to revive their lost kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's Pov <strong>

**(ps. Amu's 16 she was 2 when she was sent away)**

_Blood…_

_Scared faces..._

_Dead bodies…_

_Ashes…_

_The kingdom was being slaughtered. They all were dying fast. They could not escape their horrible fate._

"_Run" I yelled. _

"_Behind you" I warned._

"_Stop!" I screamed to the top of my lungs._

_Nobody stopped. Useless, that was what I was. I couldn't help. I couldn't save any of the lives being thrown away. The lives that were being disposed of left and right. Dead bodies piling one after another onto an endless pile._

"_Amu…" said a deep, husky voice from behind me. Turning around I saw a man stalking his way over to me with a long and sharp blade facing right to my chest._

_"Stay away" I begged in a quiet voice that could barely be heard over the horrid screams from the people. He didn't listen. _

_He broke into a run, charging at me with the blade that was inches away from colliding into my chest. __I tried to scream. I tried as hard as I could but nothing would come from my throat. My eyes shut automatically as I waited for the pain to come._

"AMU!"

My eyes shot open. I rolled over in my bed and started choking. Gasping, I tried to ease my burning lungs that were screaming for air.

It was the awful dream again. The dream that has haunted me for as long as I could remember. That vivid dream that would make a person actually feel like they were dying once they had escaped the realm.

"Are you okay, Amu" asked my papa.

No I wasn't okay. I was never okay after the dream grabs a hold of me.

"Yes Papa" I lied through my teeth.

I couldn't tell him that I was scared, scared of the thought that the dream could come true and kill me in an instant. Even though I have never seen that place, it is so familiar, like I have known it all my life, from the day I was born.

Even though I knew he knows I had lied to him he gave me a smile and embraced me in a tight, warm, and long hug. After a while he got up and headed to the door. Right as he was closing the door he muttered "good night Amu".

About ten minutes later I found myself thinking about the frightening dream that has practically been burned into my brain.

Thinking about it was the last thing I wanted to do but it wasn't something I could avoid.

About have an hour my eyes fluttered closed and I fell asleep again hoping to be free of the nightmare for tonight.

Ikuto's Pov.

"I found you," Tadase (grrr I had to put him in the story and I apologize to the Tadase haters that don't want anything to do with him, trust me I hate it too) said in a low voice that I could hear a mile away.

He brushed a few strains of loose bangs that were tucked behind her ear out of her face. 'No one touches her,' I mentally screamed at him in my mind. I was about to leap out of the tree to squeeze his little throat until it resembled mushy pulp.

Unfortunately, before I could get the chance Yoru grabbed my arm "don't Ikuto, you'll get your chance at him later" he said, trying to reason with me. I sighed regaining my position further in the tree.

"I'll get you later Tadase, I swear I will" I muttered as we continued to watch

Amu's Pov.

Waking up was always hard for me. Whether or not if it was a bad night.

"Amu! You need to hurry up, come down and eat breakfast" yelled my mama from downstairs.

Groaning I sat up, my small blanket around my shoulders, and dragged my feet down the stairs.

Once I was finally down the stairs I was greeted by the smell of waffles (I wish my mom would make some for me).

"Hey bed head" said papa with a funky smile on his face.

I hadn't even noticed that my hair was going in all different directions. I shrugged at the thought and sat down next to him. Mama sat a plate with two waffles and some orange juice in front of me. I just stared at the plate like it was a mutant slug slowly sliming back and forth in front of me (That happened to me and I freaked out and ran away screaming).

"Come on Amu, you have got to eat" Papa tried but I just didn't want to.

"Amu, please" Mama tried reasoning with me to. I just couldn't do it. I wasn't hungry at all.

I saw papa put his head in his hands and sigh. "Amu you can't do this every time you have that nightmare, I'm sorry but you have got to eat something."

I thought it over and I slowly said ok and began to eat my waffles. I heard mama and papa sigh in relief as I ate in silence.

"Mama," came a voice coming down the stairs, slowly my baby sister Ami came down the stairs.

"Breakfast's in here Ami" said mama as she began to wash her and papa's dishes.

(I'm kinda bored with this scene so I'm gonna skip along)

~Now she's at school~

"AMU!" screamed Yaya as she latched herself onto my neck and squealed.

I could hardly breathe "Yaya… can't breathe" I squeezed out of my mouth. She let go and said she was sorry before skipping along right beside me into our first period class: English (She's lucky I got career awareness which is incredibly boring).

Class didn't start for another five minutes. The room slowly began to fill with people and noise and it kept getting worse and worse. I slowly got out my iPod and put the earphones into my ears, then pressed play.

As I slowly listened to a song by Tokio Hotel I saw the teacher make her way into the room with two people trotting behind her. One was tall and had dark midnight blue hair and violet eyes and the other was just a shorter version of the first one. As I was putting up my iPod I noticed he had a really uncomfortable stare on me.

"Okay class, we need to get started" the class instantly got quiet, "Let's start by introducing these new students, go ahead" she said as she backed away.

The shorter one went first "my name is Yoru and this is Ikuto" he said giving a simple introduction for both people.

"Well ok then, umm… one of you can take the seat behind and one can take the seat next to ," she said as Saaya let out one of her creepy 'Hohos' (her hohos almost became hobo because of the stupid computer word thingy ).

Yoru gave a slight nod to Ikuto and began to make his way over to the seat next to Saaya.

I saw the Ikuto guy make his way past me to the seat.

"Okay class, please open your book to page 64" she said as she began writing things on the board in her funny handwriting.

I never really cared for English, since I always make good grade I always look out the window and today was no exception.

After staring out the window for only about ten seconds a not flew over my shoulder and landed onto my desk.

I looked back and Ikuto motioned to the note.

_You might want to pay attention to the lesson princess_

_-Ikuto_

What?

* * *

><p><strong>vk: Well I hope you liked it<strong>

**Ikuto: (starts poking vk with a stick)**

**vk: grrrr...Ikuto**

**Amu: uh-oh well bye and PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vk: hey guys i am SO SORRY i havent updated in bout 2 weeks but my mom grounded me cause i failed my social studies test and she wouldn't let me on the computer**

**Ikuto: you should have studied :p**

**Amu: shut up Ikuto!**

**Vk: eh, I don't care what he says**

**Ikuto: *pokes with stick***

**Vk: are you going to do that everytime i update**

**Ikuto: ya**

**Vk: grrr**

**Amu: vampire kiyomi owns nothing please enjoy**

Amu's Pov

~school just got over~

Ps. It's the same day in chapter 1

"Hey Amu, what are you doing today?" asked Yaya

"I'm going home" I said trying to make my way through the overflowing kids going up and down the stairs.

"Well ok then see you tomorrow" she said with a wave.

"'Kay bye" I said my eyes on the stairs slowly decreasing one by one as I made my way to the front doors.

When the door finally came to my side a gush of wind blew through the objects around the courtyard.

I slowly pushed my waving hair out of my face. I noticed everyone and everything was still.

'_What?'_ I thought as I walked around looking at everything and every being.

"Hello, _princess" _said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see a man with blond hair and pink eyes (guess who?).

He gave a smirk and I said "Who are you?" I asked warily.

His smirk grew and he strode over to me with a hungry glint in his eyes, I slowly began to back up each time he came forward.

"Aww, _princess,_ do you not remember me," he said with a light chuckle.

I looked around for anyone to help me but everything was still like statues.

I was so busy looking around I didn't notice he was right in front of me, he put his hand on my cheek and I flinched. "Oh come on _little princess, _you don't need to be scared of me, I want to help you" (LIAR!)He said.

"Why do you keep calling me princess and you still haven't told me who you are" I said trying to make my voice as firm as I can but I could tell it was cracking.

He gave out another chuckle and looked deep into my eyes which gave me a shiver, "My name is Tadase (Me: NO IT IS TADAGAY! Ikuto: definitely) and I've come to get you, princess of Shugo Chara" he said.

I was about to ask what was Shugo Chara when I saw him fly to the tree behind him and Ikuto right in front of me.

"Yoru, go!" he ordered him and quickly turned around to me.

"Are you ok princess?" he asked with a worried expression on his face and put his hand on my cheek.

All I could do was nod, I looked back over at the tree where the Tadase guy was at but now wasn't and saw yoru coming back and said "Tadase got away."

I saw Ikuto nod and whisper something to Yoru. He looked back over to me and said "we need to go princess Amu," tugging me along right behind him.

I planted my feet into the ground and yanked my arm away from his hand "I **am** not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on" I said crossing my arms.

"Princess Amu, we need to go, they may be watching" said yoru but I refused by shaking my head 'no'.

Ikuto and Yoru looked at each other before exchanging nods.

"Ok, the truth is...You are the princess of the lost kingdom of Shugo Chara" Yoru paused to let it sink in, "We are two of the former knights of Shugo Chara and we are here to protect you" he finished.

There was silence, practically no sound what so ever.

"You have got to be kidding me" I finally said with a small awkward laugh "You know this is the worst joke ever, I'm leaving" I finished, putting my hands in the pockets of my jacket and walking away.

Ikuto's Pov

"She didn't believe us" said yoru watching her walk away like I was.

"I didn't expect her to," I confessed to him thinking about how this is going to make our job harder than it already was.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked me.

It was a simple question that had a simple answer "we do our job" I said.

Normal Pov (sorry ikuto's Pov is always short)

(ps. I have never done normal pov)

"Homework's gay" Amu declared as she shoved herself away from the almost endless pile of school work on her desk.

Amu strode over to her bed where she flopped down face first; she began to think of Ikuto and Yoru. She couldn't get the words Yoru said out of her mind _'You are the princess of the lost kingdom Shugo Chara.'_

"Ugh" Amu sighed as she rolled over and grabbed her IPod then selected 'Going Under' by evanescence. She closed her eyes and began to sing the song alongside the vocalist (I forgot her name, I'm having a brain fog and I'm not gonna put the lyrics she singing, might in another chapter or something).

"You have a nice voice, _princess" _said a voice I heard today.

It was that freak Tadase.

* * *

><p><strong>Vk: I am so sorry it is short but i had to rush it because i've been working on trimester projects and i gotta study all this weekend so i can make good grades on my trimester tests<strong>

**Ikuto: excuses, excuses *pokes with stick***

**Vk: you are really starting to annoy me **

**Amu: I'll get rid of Ikuto *yanks Ikuto by ear out the door***

**Ikuto: Ahh**

**Vk: Please review or ill be sad**

**Amu: me too SO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vk: hey guys**

**Amu: what's up**

**Vk: i have to study for trimester tests for monday and tuesday so i wont make that bad of a grade**

**Ikuto: haha sucks for you**

**Vk: hey now, shut up**

**Ikuto: you ain't the boss of me**

**Vk: yeah but... i can make you do some funky stuff in the story remember**

**Ikuto: *sulks away into corner* ok**

**Amu: well...um vampire kiyomi owns nothing please enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's pov<strong>

"What do you want?" I demanded feeling more petrified (haha oh yeah Mrs. Sims I told u I would use my vocabulary words sometimes) than I had ever had "Why are you in my house?" I added.

He smirked and began walking towards me. I looked all around for something to throw at him. I grabbed my pillow and sent it flying at him.

He quickly dodged it (duh it was a pillow after all). His smirk grew and the next thing I knew he was in front of me.

He grabbed my arms as I began thrashing around which made me look deep into his eyes.

"You're coming with me princess" he said and all of a sudden his eyes became a weird shade of purple.

The next thing I knew I was unconscious

**Ikuto's pov**

Me and Yoru were racing to princess Amu's house.

"I hope we're going to make it" said Yoru.

Him saying that just made my speed increase, just thinking of not making it made me even more worried than I was before.

Just thinking of Tadase hurting princess Amu makes my blood boil.

Finally we made it to her house. I climbed up the tree as fast as I could and leaped onto the balcony. The door was already opened which worried me even further. When I looked around the house there was no sign of the princess.

"He's got her" stated Yoru as if I hadn't already figured that out.

I saw the door leading to the hallway open and in came Tsumugu. He looked all around the room and gave a confused look that quickly vanished.

"They've got her don't they" he asked though he knew the answer.

I nodded and Yoru went over to Tsumugu and started talking to him while I looked around for any clues.

I sniffed the air to track a trace of the princess's or Tadase's scent.

It took over 15 minutes for me to finally track down the princess's scent.

'He hid it good but not good enough' I thought. "I got it" I announced to Tsumugu (just so you know Tsumugu is a knight to) and Yoru who both nodded.

Tsumugu left the room for a minute but then came back and nodded.

We then began to follow her scent.

**Amu's Pov**

When I woke up I felt stiff, I tried to sit up but my body ached. Even though it hurt I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I looked to see that I was in a tent and was resting on a cot in the corner.

I noticed something on my wrists and looked down, when I did I saw that my wrists where tied together.

"So, you're finally awake" said a voice I only heard a few times.

I looked up and saw Tadase. I knew my face had a panicked look on it as soon as he started laughing. Suddenly he became all serious. He bent down to where I was sitting and stared at me. I turned my head to the side suddenly remembering what happened the last time I was awake.

"Look at me" he demanded but I didn't do as he said. All so a sudden he grabbed my chin with such force, it made me wince. He made me look deep into his eyes, but nothing happened like before.

All of a sudden his lips were on mine (GROSS! TADAGAY KISS!). My eyes instantly closed and I screamed in my mouth. He took advantage of that and slid his tongue into my mouth. His tongue felt gross and slimy. After two seconds I bit down on his tongue.

He let go off me and fell back at the pain in his tongue. He had his hand over his tongue and glared at me.

He got up and shoved me to the ground, off of the cot, by my throat. He squeezed hard and dug his manicure like fingernails into my throat. I gasped and tried to get air past his hands that were fastened around my neck.

I felt my body get hotter and hotter as I tried to claw his hands away.

Then all of a sudden I could breathe again. I rolled over on my side and began coughing. Then I felt a hand on my back and a lot of rustling around outside. I looked up to see my papa.

"Papa?" I asked unsure if it was really him or my brain playing tricks on me.

"We need to go princess" he said as he helped me up.

"Wait, why did _u_ call me princess?" I asked kind of scared of the answer I'll get.

He looked outside the cloth door and looked back at me "I am so sorry princess but I am not your real father. Your real father is the king of Shugo Chara (I'm gonna have to think of a name for Amu's dad so if you want to help I will appreciate it)" he said.

"No" I whispered

* * *

><p><strong>Vk: i know it's short but i gotta study and ps. some people obviously don't think i am 12 but i am turning 13 today peoples so yeah i was 12 but now im 13 yay maybe mom will let me go on actual dates now<strong>

**Ikuto: doubt it**

**Amu: i think she will**

**Vk: maybe**

**Amu: wish you the best**

**Vk: also if you would people could would you help me by giving some name suggestions for Amu's dad since Tsumugu isn't her real dad in this story and please review THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

**VK: hey guys i am so sorry for not updating but i have tons of reasons i have not. **

**1)ive had to do things for beta club**

**2)my mom is retarded and grounds me a lot**

**3)my sister gets me in trouble a lot**

**4)i got a new doggy! (its a husky)**

**5)school is a bitch :/**

**6)baylee thomas is a bitch**

**Ikuto :that's not good enough**

**Amu: shut up Ikuto, that's not nice**

**VK: I don't care what he says, anyways i would like to introduce one of my best friends: MARIAH!**

**Mariah: hey peoples**

**Amu: your sexxayy( mariah made me say that, she tortures me)**

**Ikuto: ILL SAVE YOU AMU!**

**VK: *whacks Ikuto's face with a pan* OH no you dont**

**Mariah: Wait to go, Shantella**

**Amu: Thank you, Shantella, you saved me from _him_**

**Ikuto: hey!**

**VK and Mariah: PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Normal Pov<p>

Amu said nothing as she was pulled by the man she thought was her father for the last 16 years. After walking for a while Yoru appeared in front of the two. Yoru gave a sweet smile at Amu, but she paid no min: she was too involved in her own thoughts.

"Come princess," Yoru said softly, the smile completely disappearing from his face and his hand extending in Amu's direction.

Her head lowered and she slowly grabbed his hand. They guided her through many paths in the maze of a forest.

Each step they took another stray thought raced through Amu's mind.

'_Why is this happening'_ she kept thinking over and over. Yoru came to a stop and Amu raised her head. In front of them was a small pond. Amu looked at Yoru with a confused look on her face.

Then all of a sudden, Amu's body lifted into the cold air. She let out a squeak and looked up, where she saw Ikuto's face.

He glanced down at her for moment but then returned his face in the direction of the pond.

Amu looked back at the pond where she saw a white door with elegant designs and a face resting on the

top.

"Ikuto…yoru… and Tsumugu," it spoke in an unnaturally deep voice.

It looked down towards Amu and said "This is the princess, I trust" Narrowing its dark eyes at Amu.

Fear poured all over Amu when Ikuto said "Yes".

The door broke into a smiley happy looking face.

"The princess is back, coming back to her kingdom and do away with Easter, I am overfilled with joy." It spoke in a lively tone.

Amu looked back at Ikuto, whose eye twitched and was obviously annoyed by it.

"May we come through," Ikuto asked with sarcasm dripping from each word. The door groaned and slowly opened itself. A light blue glow came from the opened passage. Air started streaming from inside the blue endlessness.

"Please close your eyes" Ikuto spoke in a slight whisper, never taking his eyes off of the portal.

As told Amu shut her eyes as tightly as she could, feeling the coldness of the air on now reddened face.

Ikuto's arms tightened around her shivering body.

(I don't know how to describe the portal scene so I'm gonna make a little time skip)

Stepping out of the portal, Ikuto looked down at Amu. She still had she eyes shut possibly as hard as she could. The cold air had come to a stop and Ikuto bent his head down to Amu's ear.

"You can open your eyes now princess," he said adding a smirk and chuckle to the end of his sentence.

Amu opened her eyes and her face grew a brighter red than it had already been.

Ikuto had seen this and broke into a full blown laugh. To the left Yoru was smiling mischievously and

Tsumugu had a slightly mad expression on his face.

Amu's face had gotten even brighter, if possible. Ikuto let Amu to her feet and Tsumugu put a hand on

Her shoulder. They had walked for at least half an hour. Nobody said a word to Amu as to where they were going. Eventually they came to a little cabin in the woods.

Ikuto stopped them and knocked on the door. After a few minutes a male voice came. "Who is there?" it said as the door creaked open.

"It's us," Ikuto said putting his hand on the door. It opened more and revealed a boy with long purple hair and gorgeous brown eyes (I think that's the color).

'He's gorgeous' Amu thought. Ikuto peeked a look at Amu, who was still looking at the man and a hint of anger flamed up in Ikuto's eyes.

"Nagihiko" Tsumugu said, Nagihiko nodded, moved out of the way and Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand.

He dragged her inside then quickly let go.

A woman with the same hair as Nagihiko came and stood right in front of Amu.

The lady bowed "It is nice to finally see your face again, princess" she said. I am Nadeshiko, one of the knights of Shugo Chara (when I thought of Nadeshiko I thought of Titania from fire emblem).

Amu just nodded. She was still hopelessly confused.

Then a noise came from outside.

"There's something out there," Tsumugu said.

* * *

><p><strong>VK: thank you Mariah for typing this chapter out for me (just one page though)<strong>

**Mariah: no problem. I am awesome aren't I?**

**VK: ...sure. let's go with that.**

**Ikuto and Amu: *sweat drop* 'I think she's full of herself'**

**Mariah: HEY! I HEARD THAT **

**VK, Ikuto, and Amu: *scared and ran away***

**Mariah: please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**VK: hey guys**

**Amu: Is mariah here again?**

**IKuto: *backs into corner***

**Vk: no she's not here**

**Ikuto:YAY!**

**Vk: hey she's my friend! *wacks him in the back of the head***

**Amu: and don't be mean Ikuto *wacks in the back of the head to***

**Ikuto: i'll be leaving then *quickly runs out the door***

**Vk: ok, i forgot the disclaimer last chapter so I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

**Amu: please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyone had gone to find the cause of the noise outside, leaving me to watch princess Amu, who was upstairs resting.<p>

It was raining and I think it's gonna turn into a pretty harsh thunderstorm pretty quickly.

I had just put more fire into the barely burning fire. I sat down in front of the radiating heat.

I started to feel relief spill over me for the first time in my entire career as a knight. I felt myself starting to doze off.

The thunder started to fire its ammo, dashes of thunder streaming down, one by one, creating loud bashes. For some reason listening to the noise made me even drowsier.

"Aaaahhh" let out the voice of princess Amu.

My head shot up and I instantly began dashing up the squeaky stairs of the cabin. Once I had made it to the room I yanked the door open, only to see pitch black. I tried harder to see when another streak revealed itself.

The room lit up and I saw princess Amu on the floor with her hands over her ears and her head in her lap.

I stood in the doorway confused when the thought hit me 'she's scared of thunder' I thought. I slowly walked over to her.

She was trembling and she probably didn't know I was in here. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped and her head moved up. She looked at me and had tears streaming down her face.

'She's beautiful even when she's scared' I thought feeling a great urge to kiss her. My urge got the best of me and I planted my lips on her perfect ones.

At first she didn't do a thing, probably from shock, but to my surprise, she started kissing back.

I felt her arms wrap around my neck and my arms found their way around her waist. The kiss got more and more passionate and I started licking her bottom lip, practically begging for entrance.

She granted me so, and our tongues danced together. The next thing I knew, I was on top of her.

We parted for air and I stared down at her. Her hair was slightly messy and she was breathing hard.

She had the cutest shade of pink, which almost resembled her hair, on her cheeks.

"You're beautiful" I whispered into her ear.

Just then I realized this was a mistake. She's the princess of the country I vowed to protect. I quickly got up and walked out of the room.

Just then I noticed the thunderstorm ended a while ago.

**Amu's Pov**

Thunder… I hate it…I've been scared of it since…probably since I was born. Another gash let through and I let out a scream.

It scares the crap out of me and I have no idea why. There's just something about that brings fear with it.

I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who it was. Even though I was really hoping it wasn't anyone bad.

Then I felt arms wrap around me, I lifted my head. I saw Ikuto through my tears. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

Then he scared me by pressing his lips to mine. I did nothing but after some time I started to kiss back.

I could feel ourselves get more into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and him wrapping his arms around my waist. He started licking my lips, asking for entrance. I granted him his wish and our tongues began dancing in a flirty way.

I felt myself being pushed onto the ground but I didn't mind. We stopped for the need of air.

I was breathing hard and I knew my cheeks were pink.

He bent down to my ear "you're beautiful" he said.

I felt my cheeks get even hotter than they already were. But then he suddenly got up and walked out of the door.

I slowly sat up and stared at the door.

'What happened?' I thought

* * *

><p><strong>Vk: I hoped you enjoyed <strong>

**Amu: did Ikuto not come back**

**Vk: guess not**

**Amu: wonder why**

**Vk: please review! PLEASE review!**


End file.
